Don't give up
by glossfairy
Summary: Good things and bad things happen in Neopets. but the fairness of Neopets still gives you hope. So don't give up!
1. Do you always get what you want?

Chapter 1. Do u always get what you want?  
  
Neopets is a really fun site and you can play in it for a whole day! I'm one of the members, and I'm called Acacia. I have a Meerca as an only pet and he's called bouncingboingy. So, I'll start my story about my pet and me.  
  
One day I was surfing through the Marketplaces. Since my Meerca did not have a petpet, I decided that he would love more company and was planning on buying him a petpet. So, I found a place where they sold petpets. They were all really cute. I looked at a Floud and decided to buy that, but since I'm not so old in Neopets and since I don't have so many points, I couldn't afford one. So from that day on I worked hard on getting points and played tons of games, and went to the money tree to see if I can get some luck. After that, I turned from 500 neopoints to 1,000, and then 2,000 and so on. until, I reached 10,000.  
  
Whopeeeeee!!!!!!! But instead of buying a petpet I bought loads and loads of Usuki dolls and Plushies that I had to put half of them in my depository box because my items were full. My pet changed from content to happy, from happy to extremely happy, and then delighted! Then I started to equip him with snowballs and guns and potions, and he became quite a good pet. And then I started to read him books. My, they ARE expensive and I bought a few cheap ones, and his intelligence is still average. But, I started playing poogle solitaire and my pet's intelligence increased, and I won Neopoints, plus I won a poogle plushie! For all these I wasted nearly all my Neopoints, and still didn't get a petpet.  
  
Now, is getting a petpet a big deal? My pet was happy and he didn't HAVE to have a petpet. And I didn't mind anymore. So I went shopping again one day, and guess what I found? The cutest petpet that I've ever seen! It was a flosset. But as I told you, I had wasted my money in other things and I didn't have as much as 10,000 Neopoints. I really wanted to buy it, but 10,000 were exactly the cost of it. Oh how I wanted to buy it! I went to the wishing well and wished for it and donated neopoints. But my wish wasn't granted. In the search box I typed in 'Flosset' I pressed one of the results. It was rare and unfortunately I didn't note which shop I saw the flosset in. It wasn't in stock, either. The shop wizard couldn't find it too.  
  
Meanwhile, my friend sent me a petpet, an abominable snowman. I named it snowy. So after some ordinary days on Neopets, I made up my mind to look for a Flosset again. I typed 'Flosset' again in the search box. but, instead of seeing 'White Flosset' in one of the results, it said 'White Flosset Plushie' so, it should mean that the petpet was sold out and there were only the plushies left. Still, I wanted the plushie. It had a rarity of 89. But I couldn't find it anywhere, so I gave up and I had hundreds of toys anyway, so I didn't need to worry about my pet being sad, and I had many omelettes and foods that my pet will never become hungry, and I keep him in the level of being full up.  
  
My shop is going quite well, because my prices were cheap and some of them were even only 1 Neopoint. So many visitors bought stuff and, when I had more than 5 visitors, I started increasing the prices. I got lots of Neofriends and learned about HTML for my pet's site and I learnt more and more about Neopets. I got better at the games and I got an average amount of Neopoints, and donated some of them.  
  
One day I went to the healing springs because the wheel of Mediocrity had damaged my pet. My pet was fully healed and his health was even better. And then I went to spin the wheel of excitement and the panting devil stole my lovely fuzzie bear. And when I was playing games, it wouldn't send score. Oh no! It said: No score. Security in question. NO! This is my unlucky day, I thought. The only ways I got points were from my shop and poogle solitaire, and other games that did NOT come up from pop-up windows. In the Tombola game I won a palm fan and that was all, and my points wouldn't increase more that 800.  
  
For about three days it went on like this, and when the time was up the games started sending points again and now I was able to go more than 3,000. Everything was back to normal again. 


	2. Just luck

Chapter 2.Just Luck!  
  
I was going to the main shops, when I noticed something. It said: Something has happened! You must be very lucky, you just found a White flosset plushie on the ground! I gasped. Oh my god! Did I really? I looked in my items. It was true. I was so happy! I put it in my safety depository box, because I really liked it and was afraid the devil will steal it again.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
